


Missing Moments

by koalathebear



Category: Chicago Code
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short missing scenes from season one of <i>The Chicago Code</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drive #1

Ray’s been driving Teresa Colvin around Chicago for a while now. Many of their drives are long and silent and he will glance into the rear-view mirror and see her large dark eyes looking thoughtful and serious as she is lost in thought.

She’s a good boss. Polite, kind and thoughtful. She appreciates his assistance and support and treats him with respect. She clearly trusts him - although he’s often not involved in the discussions with Wysocki, Evers and Liam – he’s always nearby and she usually discusses the outcome of those discussions with him.

Without knowing how it happened, he’s as emotionally invested in the investigation as she is – there’s nothing in the world that he wants more than to bring down the likes of Hugh Killian and Ronin Gibbons. If he could do it on his own, he would – just to see the frown vanish from her face, just to see the weight lift from her slender shoulders.


	2. Take a breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a time out.

The journalists jostle the Superintendent and Ray angrily interposes himself between Teresa and the demanding throngs. When they push at him, he stands firm, blocking their way so that Teresa can make her way through the crowd.

“You all right?” he asks her as she turns her head away from the blinding flash from a photographer’s camera. She nods, her face a little pale. A microphone is shoved in her face as a journalist demands a quote from her. “Back off,” he orders tersely, moving past the man in a way that prevents him from getting to Teresa but does not knock him over. He’s fully aware that the Superintendent’s driver can’t be accused of brawling or causing injury so he’s had to learn how to be smart instead of just strong.

“Where are you taking me?” she asks, looking around in confusion. “I thought we were going to see – “

He’s parked the car under a tree overlooking the lake. “We have a bit of time – I thought you’d might want to take a few moments.” _To take a breath._

Teresa looks into the mirror and sees that her hair is tousled and she looks less than her usual immaculate self.

“Oh, I look a fright,” she mutters.

“Not at all,” he assures her. “We have a bit of time before your next appointment.”

Teresa unpins her hair and quickly runs a brush through the thick brown waves before pinning it back up neatly. She quickly tidies her eye make-up and runs a lightly tinted pink gloss over her full mouth. She usually doesn’t fuss with hair and make-up in the car and there’s something strangely intimate about seeing it.

“How about some fresh air?” he suggests and she hesitates and then nods.

“Sometimes it feels as though you’re the only cop on the force who doesn’t hate me,” she remarks as they go to stand by the water’s edge.

“You have your supporters,” he assures her. “Malcontents are always noisier than allies.” 

He stands a short distance from her, alert as always, studying the area around them. He’s a very still man but she knows that he misses nothing. 

He watches as she takes a breath and exhales slowly … eyes closing momentarily and then opening again. She looks calm and serene, completely in control.

“How do I look?” she asks.

“In charge,” he replies and she smiles and walks with him back to the car.


	3. Sunday roast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a scribble about Ray having Sunday roast with his family

“It’s gotta totally suck having to drive an old lady around all the time,” his sister Jessica remarks over the phone.

“She’s not old, Jess,” Ray responds as they sit down over Sunday roast. 

Jess on the other hand makes him feel ancient. Sometimes when he’s Skyping with his brother Keith who’s over in Afghanistan, the two of them wonder what it would be like to have such a simple and easy life like Jess. 

“She looks lovely,” his mother Aileen tells him, walking past and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ve seen her on television.”

“She got her last driver killed – you better watch out,” Jess mutters under her breath and Ray kicks her beneath the table.

“You are such a brat sometimes,” Ray tells her irritably and she tosses her long blonde pony tail over one shoulder with a defiant flourish.

“Children behave at the dinner table,” David Bidwell tells them severely over his glasses as he comes to the table.

"Whatever happened to that lovely girl you were seeing, Ray?" his mother asks him from the kitchen.

Ray looks at her blankly for a moment. He can't even remember who she's talking about. 

"Ray only goes for cougars these days," Jess says provocatively and laughs when Ray shoots daggers at her.


End file.
